The present invention relates to a system for retaining a net on a basketball goal rim, and more particularly, to a system for detachably retaining a net on a basketball goal rim whereby the net may be detached from the rim upon application of a predetermined force.
Basketball goal nets are typically retained on the rim of a goal by attaching looped end portions of the net to hooked portions welded to the rim of the goal. By passing the looped portions of the net over the hooks on the rim, the net is substantially rigidly or non-detachably retained on the rim during use of the goal, for example during a game of basketball.
Under certain circumstances it is desirable to permit the net to detach from the rim of the goal whereby a force in excess of that applied during normal play will not be conveyed through or resisted by the connection point between the net and the rim. In other words, in many instances it is desirable for the net to be capable of separating from the rim, such as when a player engages and produces a pulling force on the net, while also ensuring that the net remains engaged with the rim during the normal course of play.
In one known net attachment system, plastic ties are used to wrap around the rim and looped end portions of the net whereby the net is retained on the rim of the goal. The ends of each of the plastic ties are connected to each other and will separate from each other when a large force is applied to the net, thereby permitting the net to separate from the rim of the goal. However, such a system does not position the attachment points for the net at predetermined locations such that a uniform positioning of the attachment points along the rim is not assured. Further, when the net becomes detached from the rim the connecting ties will be freed from both the net and the rim such that they may be lost, thereby hindering reattachment of the net to the rim.
Accordingly, there is a need for a basketball goal net attachment system whereby the net may be attached to predetermined locations along the rim of a basketball goal, and which further ensures that the components of the attachment system remain associated with the system during detachment of the net from the rim.